


A Sheep and His Lord

by Nitr0gen_Shark



Series: The Demon and His Sheep [2]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Hand Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Frotting, Gentle Sex, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Master/Servant, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Sort Of, horn licking, sheep kink?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22819252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitr0gen_Shark/pseuds/Nitr0gen_Shark
Summary: Bendy's and Sammy's relationship is blossoming, but how long will it last and how long will it turn out?Please mind the tags and read the first story.Pretty slow updates, but hey, at least it's not like once a year or something.
Relationships: Bendy & Sammy Lawrence, Bendy/Sammy Lawrence
Series: The Demon and His Sheep [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639753
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	1. Little Lamb

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry for the delay! Had so many writer's blocks and had so many tests at school... Anyways enjoy! Or not! I don't care!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bendy is still in his heat cycle... Sammy is willing to assist his Lord, but at what cost?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Sorry for the delay, I've been having writer's block and it's been hard trying to come up with something to write about.

Sammy laid his head on Bendy's chest, hearing his heartbeat which quickened slightly. He wrapped his arms around Bendy, feeling secure. He was so relieved that his Lord felt the same feelings he did. All his stress and worry seemingly washed away when Bendy said that. Sammy smiled as the demon responded with wrapping his arms loosely around his sheep's waist, almost hesitantly.

Everything felt calm and slow, like time was slowing down in this moment. But the peacefulness would not last long. The demon still had heat, and the heat became harder to control around Sammy. Especially with his sheep's weight on his lap and Sammy's head on his chest. Bendy wanted peace and quiet with Sammy, more than anything, but at the moment every touch made him hornier. He looked down at his sweet prophet. He could already hear his moans, echoing in his head. The demon blushed a little when Sammy adjusted his position, his legs straddling Bendy's legs. He even let out a soft sigh of contentment. Though to Bendy, it sounded like panting. 'He's so temping...' Bendy thought as his claws moved lower as and stroked his hips, he did that mindlessly. Sammy had the nerve to nuzzle him a little as he closed his eyes. That was when Bendy broke.

Bendy's claws drifted down to the back of Sammy's bare thighs, and gently rubbed there. It didn't take too long for Sammy to figure out what he was doing or trying to do. His eyes opened slowly. "My Lord, please," Sammy begged, looking up at him. "I'm still sore..." He murmured softly, feeling a bit embarrassed after saying it. That answered Bendy's question from before. The demon figured that he would be sore, he did go really hard on him last night. It was no surprise to him. The demon couldn't just tell Sammy to stay away from him or avoid him like last time. Both options would break Sammy's heart. What would he do? What should he do? He certainly didn't want to hurt his prophet more, emotionally and physically. "I will be gentle," He promised, his tone slightly seductive. The prophet looked to the side with a soft sigh. He gazed back up at Bendy who stared at him with a powerful, lustfilled, gaze. The sheep looked down this time, noticing Bendy's obvious arousal. His Lord was struggling so much with this... Sammy must forget about his own pain and worry about his Lord instead. Sammy was made to serve, please, and assist Bendy with whatever he desires. He cannot let pain get in his way of fulfilling his ultimate task. He is the prophet, Bendy is the Lord, his Lord. It only makes sense for Sammy to do his bidding, not the other way around. He's lucky his Lord is even giving him a choice. "Yes, my Lord." He replied softly as he looked up at him.

The demon grinned at his response, seemingly delighted. Sammy flashed Bendy with a small nervous smile. He just had to ignore the upcoming pain or try to. It sounded much simpler in Sammy's head than in action. Bendy positioned Sammy to angle his rear above his twitching member. The demon could sense his fear and nervousness. He could practically taste it at this point. He decided to attempt to ignore his arousal and worry about Sammy. "Are you ready?" He asked, clearly concerned for Sammy. The prophet nodded. "Yes..." He replied, sounding distracted. Bendy gave him a small kiss on his cheek to distract him from his thoughts. The demon's claws moved back up to his hips and he gently lowered him down. He had to be very careful with him. Which would be very difficult to do, due to the heat. But Bendy had to try. Sammy whimpered a little bit from the pain. He felt the familiar stinging pain in his backside, but he also felt a hint of pleasure.

Sammy moaned softly when he felt it go deeper, very slowly. Bendy's tentacle just barely grazed his prostate. It was maddening, and it nearly drove Sammy to the verge of insanity. "My Lord, please go faster..." The prophet could feel himself getting impatient and desperate. At this rate, he wouldn't even care if it hurt, as long as Bendy went faster before he started to ride his master as fast as he wanted to. But of course, Sammy didn't want to do that. This is about Bendy, not him. It would be selfish and wrong to put himself before his Lord. Bendy complies, feeling a tad bit impatient himself. He accidentally thrusted really hard into Sammy, causing him to see stars for a moment and yelp in pain and in pleasure. The demon apologized to him before thrusting into him at a more gentle pace. Sammy let out a soft moan as he felt his tentacle press against his sensitive prostate.

Meanwhile, the demon's sharp claws gripped onto Sammy's hips again, to resist the urge to fuck him much harder. Bendy let out a quiet growl of pleasure, so quiet Sammy almost didn't hear him, even with their close proximity. His claws didn't hurt Sammy at all, it fact, it only added to his heavy arousal. "Ooh, my Lord~" He groaned out, holding onto his Lord's shoulders. "Aah~! Master, please go faster~" he pleaded, lust completely filling his voice. If Bendy went any faster, he'd lost control and might hurt Sammy. But when his sheep looked up at him and begged for him to go harder, and Bendy simply couldn't resist. The demon let out a low groan and wrapped his arms around his waist and thrusted up very hard into him, Sammy cried out in sheer pleasure. He whimpered and moaned for more. Bendy still tried to have some control over his heat, but the heat seemed to take control anyways. The demon soon began to ruthlessly pound deep into his prophet, his claws digging more into his sides until a bit of blood came out. Bendy was losing control and didn't care at all. Sammy felt Bendy huff into his neck as he licked it a little. The prophet moaned loudly as Bendy rammed into him with all he had, causing pre-cum to squirt from the tip of his throbbing member and land on his abdomen. "Aah~! Master~♡!" Sammy wailed.

Bendy sensed that Sammy was getting closer and closer to climaxing. Sammy felt his throbs and his twitches from his cock, he figured that Bendy would be finished soon. The demon decided to pull out of him and flip him to one side of his rib cage and re-enter him from behind, continuing his rough thrusts still. Sammy helped his Lord by lifting his leg up high. He felt Bendy's claws wrap around his thigh and hold his leg slightly higher than before. This position felt so much better and so different in a good way. Every sound Sammy made, it was pure music to Bendy's invisible ears. He pulled all but the tip out and slammed back into him, causing Sammy to groan in pleasure. "Agh~! Mnh~!" He heard his sheep cry out passionately. Sammy didn't notice that Bendy was licking his cheek and made a soft noise, similar to a purring of a cat. 

Bendy couldn't hold it back anymore, Sammy's moans were too much, especially Sammy moaning his name over and over. It pushed him over the edge. Finally, he came deep in Sammy, painting his insides white. Droplets dripped out of his rear end and landed on the ink-covered mattress the two laid on. The demon growled loudly with satisfaction and relief, Perhaps his heat cycle would be ending a bit sooner than expected. That's what Bendy hoped. Bendy slowed down his pace a bit and began to lick at Sammy's neck to his cheek. The demon huffed and panted into his neck and continued to hit that sweet spot inside of him. Sammy practically screamed as he reached his peak and came on his bed. "Aah... Mmm..." The prophet closed his eyes and sighed softly, a small smile appearing on his face. Bendy kisses his cheek before pulling out of him carefully. Cum trickles out of him slowly. Sammy hissed as he felt the pain in his ass was more intense than it was before. His hole was so painfully raw.

The demon didn't like seeing or hearing his prophet in pain. He gently rubbed his butt, knowing it wouldn't help stop or lessen the pain, but still trying it anyway. He apologized once again to him. This time, in his ear. "It's okay my Lord..." Sammy murmured with a small pained smile on his face. He laid down in his bed, his head immediately hitting the pillow. He let out a soft groan of pain. His ass seemed to hurt the more he moved. Bendy felt so guilty and ashamed of himself that he couldn't control his heat and hurt his most loyal prophet. The demon laid down with him, holding his sheep's body against his. He laid his head on his shoulder and sighed softly into his ear. 

Sammy felt his Lord's slightly warm body against his and he felt calm and comfortable. As if this was made to happen. As if they were made for each other. Bendy rubbed his face against his neck and shoulder, wrapping his arms around his sheep's abdomen. His hands gently rubbing his belly mindlessly. Sammy smiled again. The demon finally went to sleep after all his energy drained out completely. Sammy didn't fall asleep for a while. He didn't feel tired, he had too much pain to sleep. At least he thought he wouldn't be able to sleep. 

The prophet drifted off into sleep, quicker than he thought. He had a strange dream about his Lord again. The majority of his dreams consisted or had Bendy in them, so it wasn't much of a surprise to him. 

But in this one, Sammy was human again, nuzzling up with Bendy and eating bacon soup in a bowl. His blonde hair was long and almost reached his shoulders. The two of them were in Bendy's bedroom, sitting up and eating the soup. They both ate from wooden spoons. Suddenly, the door slammed open with a loud slam. Both of them immediately looked over at the now open door. It was Alice, less deformed and panting heavily with a axe in her hand. She walked over to Sammy, her heels clacking against the old wooden floors. "Well, well, well, look at what we have here~" She purred as she gazed at Sammy, holding the blade of the axe against his neck. Bendy didn't do anything, just sat there with shock and confusion, glancing between Alice and Sammy. Alice grinned as Sammy winced. The angel looked over at Bendy, with amusement in her eyes. "Oh, I see you've fallen for him, huh?" She questions, anger filling her tone. Sammy was too paralyzed in fear to do say anything. Alice looked back at Sammy, noticing the tears coming down his cheeks. She tsked, nodding her head disapprovingly. "That's a terrible sin, Sammy..." She growled at him, her face just inches away from his. Sammy whimpered as the axe sunk slightly into his flesh. Droplets of blood seeped from his neck to his collar bone and the axe. Bright red blood. "A-Alice... Don't..." Sammy murmured. Alice rolled her eyes, pretending not to hear his plead. "Falling for your Lord, how revolting." She said with hatred in her tone. "He doesn't even love you, and he never will." Alice whispered in his ear. Sammy felt rage build up inside of him. His face turned red with anger. "He does love me!" Sammy yelled, not caring if he dies at this point. The angel chuckled darkly. "No, little lamb," She said his nickname with venom, sticking the axe deeper and causing Sammy to gasp a little. "Don't you understand? A worthless prophet like you doesn't need to be with someone like Bendy." She let out a giggle of excitement as she saw more blood from plunging the axe deeper. Sammy was starting to lose bleed more and more. It was becoming difficult for him to breathe. 

"B-Bendy..." Sammy murmured, eyes half-lidded. "H-Help me..." He practically whispered. The demon looked to the side with a sigh and then looked at Sammy. "I-I..." He began to say, Sammy looked at him quickly. Bendy sighed again, looking at the floor as ink poured down his face. "I'm sorry, but I don't love you anymore..." Sammy's heart sank like a ship in a storm. Sammy looked back at Alice, choking back sobs. Tears streamed from his eyes like a faucet. Alice just smiled approvingly. "See?" She said. "I thought that would be obvious..." Alice grinned. The demon looked over at Sammy one last time, with a small smile. "Goodbye, little lamb." He said softly. Alice swung the axe happily and laughed when Sammy's head was off his shoulders... The words echoed in Sammy's head over and over, like a loop.

Sammy jolted awake to find Bendy's worried face looked at him with a concerned expression. The prophet's heart pounded hard in his chest as he panted heavily. "My prophet?" Bendy questions. "Are you okay?" Sammy looked at him, tears pricking his eyes. The demon was sitting on the edge of Sammy's bed. Sammy felt the warm inky tears stream down his cheeks as he latched onto Bendy, sobbing. The demon looked at him, clearly confused but hugged him back. "Shh, shh..." The Lord tried to reassure him by rubbing his back and telling him everything was going to be alright, even if he didn't know what he was so upset about. Minutes passed and Sammy finally calmed down enough, Bendy released him from the hug and placed a claw underneath his chin and made him look up at him. "Now, what happened?" He asked in a soft tone, using his other clawed hand to wipe away his tears. Sammy sniffled as he began to recall and tell him the details of his dreadful nightmare. Bendy listened to him very intently, not saying a word. Sammy stammered a few times and almost didn't want to continue speaking until Bendy gently encouraged him to continue. After he was done speaking, Bendy kissed him on his forehead. "You do know that I love you and I would never do that, right?" He said. It still was hard for him to say the "L" word, but he did it anyways. Sammy nodded, he sniffled again before replying. "I know..." He replies weakly. "But it seemed so real, my Lord..." He hugged Bendy tightly, calming down a bit from doing that. The demon sighed, rubbing his prophet's back again, noticing that it soothed him. 

It was silent for awhile, only the sound of ink dripping and creaking throughout the studio. Neither of them spoke, because neither knew of what to say.

Finally, Bendy spoke up. "Come with me, I wish to show you something," Was all he said as he let go of Sammy and stood up, offering a hand to his sweet prophet. Sammy looked at him then his hand before taking his hand and standing up with him. Sammy felt the pain in his rear again, but it was dull pain. He grabbed his clothes from his desk and put them on, as well with his mask. Bendy walked out the door with Sammy trailing behind. He created a ink portal and took Sammy in it. 

They ended up in the showers room again, and Sammy shed his clothes and dropped his mask and showered. Despite the fact that there were multiple showers in that room, Bendy and Sammy were in the same exact one together.

About 20 minutes later, they both got out of the shower and Sammy got dressed. Bendy teleported his prophet and himself to another place. This place did not look familiar to Sammy at all. There was flood of ink down the stairs on which they stood on. A elevator behind them, Sammy noted. He looked up at his Lord, confusedly. "Where are we, my Lord?" He questioned as Bendy grinned at him. "Level 11." He responded to him. Bendy had hoped that going here would take Sammy's mind of his nightmare. Plus, he'd never seen this place before. 'Level 11?' Sammy thought, it sounded familiar in his head... Sammy looked over at the environment with little interest. It looked so boring, but Sammy knew Bendy wouldn't bring him here for no reason. The prophet began to walk down the stairs to the massive ink flood. Bendy was closely behind him, ensuring his safety. The ink splashing as the two walked. But Bendy heard something besides that. The sound was not just their footsteps in the ink, there was another. More distant. Bendy placed a hand on Sammy's shoulder. Sammy stopped moving. He turned around to face Bendy. "My Lord?" He questioned softly. The demon walked in front of him. "Stay behind me." Bendy's tone left no room for argument or protest. It was not a choice, but a command. Sammy obeyed, curious as to what or who Bendy might have heard. 

The two continued to walk, being cautious. The hallways they walked in were covered with ink and built similar to a maze. Bendy followed the sounds he heard, trying identify what it could be. Sammy was a bit scared but he knew of Bendy's power, and knew that he was going to protect him. The sounds had gotten louder, less distant. The prophet got more scared and startled. Bendy turned on the right side of another hallway, and was met with a hallway illuminated by a creature about the height as Sammy, lighting the hall. He couldn't believe his eyes. The creature stared him down, Bendy stared back, as Sammy slowly started to panic a little. The demon growled at it and the creature made a sound similar to that. Sammy looked at the two of them, back and forth, a bit concerned about this. The creature stopped growling as it tilted its head to the side, as if looking at Sammy. It took 2 steps forward, only for Sammy to take a step back. Bendy growled louder, so close to ripping this creature's head off its shoulders. The creature stopped moving and... Coughed a few times? Ink came out of the speaker in its chest. It cleared its throat about 3 times. "S-Sammy...?" It said finally, static covered its voice. The voice sounded familiar in Sammy's mind... 'But who could it be?' The prophet wondered. The demon didn't like this one at all. First, he growled at Bendy, then he says his most favorite prophet's name out of nowhere. Sammy walked closer to it. Bendy noticed that they seemed to know each other and decided to let the interaction happen, as long as this thing doesn't touch Sammy. "Y-You know who I am?" The sheep asked it. The thing nodded. Sammy's eyes widened slightly. He still didn't know who he was.

"You... Don't know me, do you?" The thing asked. Sammy was beginning to hear a bit of a southern accent within the static. He nodded his head from side to side. "No..." The ink human replied softly, hoping it didn't hurt its feelings. The creature walked closer to Sammy. "Norman," it said simply, crossing its arms. Sammy felt so foolish. It all made since now. He remembers Norman now. The two didn't always get along, but they worked sort of well together. Sammy smiled a bit. Bendy had stopped growling but still glared at Norman. He walked closer to the two, easily towering over Norman and standing behind Sammy. The projectionist felt terrified. That beast behind Sammy can easily rip him in half and put him back together. Maybe that was a bit far-fetched but he didn't doubt that he probably could. "Who's your "friend" there?" Norman asked hesitantly, noticing Bendy's evil glare followed by his intimidating grin. Sammy looked up, he didn't even know he was there. "This is my Lord," he responded happily. He looked back at Norman again, who seemed a bit dumbfounded. Of course, he always knew that Sammy was a bit... Strange. But this has gone too far. Of course, Norman didn't say that or else he'd be missing limbs. 

He just nodded slowly, his light flickering. "I see..." He said quietly, unfolding his arms. Tense silence ensues for several minutes, glaring as well. Both Sammy and Norman felt nervous, but for entirely different reasons. The demon started to walk away after glaring at Norman one last time. "Come on," he muttered to Sammy, tail hanging low. Sammy waved goodbye to Norman. "It was good to see you. I'll visit you soon." He said to him before catching up with Bendy. The projectionist was relieved that he finally had something other to do than walk aimlessly around a maze for a long time. He had the option to talk to Sammy, knowing his "Lord" will probably be close by to make sure that he isn't doing anything suspicious... 'Better than doing nothing,' he thought. 

But would Sammy keep that promise or will Bendy prevent him from meeting him? 

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy is having difficulties with trying to figure out how to show his appreciation for his Lord, and repay him for all the wonderful things he's done... He decides to ask a familiar friend for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay! Writer's block is a pain in the ass... I'm also sorry that the sentences up in the last chapter. I have fixed it, so if you want, you can re-read that chapter. Anyways, stay inside, stay safe, and enjoy! I promise the next chapter will take as long as it did before.

Three days has passed, and in those 3 days Sammy had forgotten all about his nightmare, Bendy has showed no signs of his heat coming back, and Bendy's and Sammy's relationship has grown more and more. And yet, they still weren't quite sure of what they are. 

Sure, they still treat each other as prophet and Lord, but it's much more... Intimate. It was never a conversation that any of them had. Aside from that, how would the other creatures in the Studio feel about their relationship? Would they be angry? Disappointed? Would they hate Bendy? All of it was Bendy's fears deep down. He wasn't scared, but the thoughts were indeed worrisome to him. Bendy attempts to ignore this paranoia by showering Sammy with love and affection. He really does love his prophet, but doesn't like showing it in words. He prefers to show him instead as actions speak louder than words.

Bendy would sneak up behind Sammy randomly at any time, wrapping his arms around his waist with a grin. The first time he did that, Sammy was scared and was ready to beat up anyone else who touched him that wasn't Bendy. He figured out that it was him by his low purrs and his large gloved hands with claws on them. Only he had hands like those, no one else. Sammy had gotten used to it after a while and would smile, feeling his Lord's body against his. "My Lord~" he'd say in a amused tone. Bendy's thin lips would be right above his ear. "My lovely sheep~" he'd whisper in a almost seductive tone, always sending chills down his prophet's spine.

Bendy is usually by Sammy's side, not all the time, but most of the time. Being in charge of the majority of the Studio will do that. The two would hold hands as they walked in the halls, or they'd kiss each other. But the halls were always empty and Bendy made sure of it. They were never public about it. Bendy was never ashamed to be with Sammy, nor was Sammy, but they felt that keeping this a secret for awhile would be best in order to avoid people judging them and whatnot. Sammy honestly didn't mind it. As long as Bendy was by his side, he didn't care at all. 

And yet, something was bothering Sammy. Quite a lot, actually. 

Sammy was sitting at his desk in his Sanctuary, wondering how to show his gratitude and appreciation for Bendy. Sammy wanted to do this because his Lord has done such nice things for him, to him as well. Sammy just really wants to repay him but doesn't quite know how. He considers writing a song for him, but since Jack killed Henry, that wouldn't be possible. Sure, he could try writing the lyrics on his own, but it just wouldn't be the same without Jack. Sammy considered a sacrifice, but what? Nothing he could sacrifice to Bendy would be better than him sacrificing Henry. Sammy had no idea of what to do that wouldn't do. Until, Sammy had a idea. Norman, he had promised to have a chat with him anyways so it would kill two birds with one stone. Sammy got up quickly and started to walk towards Norman's home. He occasionally checked behind him to make sure Bendy wasn't there, because of two reasons. 1; it would ruin the surprise, 2; Bendy would probably say that he forbids Sammy from going to Norman. Sammy was relieved that he wasn't there at all. He sighed softly and pressed the button in the elevator for Level 11. He had to make sure that Alice didn't find him. Sammy wasn't sure what she'd do to him if she found him, but he certainly didn't want to find out. The elevator creaked and squeaked as the doors slowly opened for him. 

He walked down the stairs and started to look for Norman. "Norman?" He said, making sure it was loud enough for him to hear. Since he had a projector for a head, Sammy knew that it would be difficult to hear. Plus, he could be far from the entrance. "It's me, Sammy," he added, wading through the ink and making ripples in the ink every time he walked. He turned a corner and saw Norman's bright. Sammy gasped weakly. Norman walked closer to him, trying to get a better look and making sure it was really him. Once he confirmed that it was Sammy Lawrence, he crossed his arms and huffed a little. "Took you long enough," he says jokingly. Sammy chuckles a little, scratching the back of his neck. "I forgot, sorry..." He mumbles nervously. A strange noise came out of Norman's speaker. Laughter? "I was joking, Sam." The projectionist replies. Sammy felt so foolish. "Oh..." Norman's light flickered briefly. "Well, anyways I have a problem that I need help with." Sammy started.

Norman listened carefully and encouraged him to keep going. Sammy nodded slowly. He had to word his sentences carefully, as he and Bendy's relationship was secretive. Also, he didn't quite trust Norman completely. "So... I want to repay my Lord but I don't know how." The sheep looks down nervously after speaking. The projectionist kind of wanted to roll his eyes. He didn't want to hear about Sammy's so called Lord, especially after how rude he was. But he didn't say that out loud, thankfully. 

Norman sighed through the speaker and nods. "Okay, might need some context." He says. Sammy felt his face grow warm after thinking about his Lord and all of things he's done to him. "U-Umm..." Sammy rums his own arm unconsciously. He stayed silent for awhile as Norman crosses his arms and huffs. "If you can't tell me, then I can't help you." Sammy didn't want to admit it but he was right. He wanted to keep that secret in, but it looks like he'll have to say it. Sammy nibbles at his bottom lip, thinking of how to say it without it sounding weird. Of course it would sound weird, he's dating his Lord! "M-My Lord and I..." Sammy trailed off. He just had to say it quickly, then. No, if he said it too quickly, Norman may not hear him and ask him to repeat it. 

"W-We had..." Sammy starts, but not quite knowing what to say. His index fingers touched each other nervously as he processed his thoughts. "Sex?" Norman suggests. If he would, he'd smirk a little. Sammy felt his face grow hotter. He just nodded slowly. Norman never would have guessed in a million years, or in this case, 30, that Sammy is gay and doing it with a literal demon. Norman was never against gay people, he tolerated them if anything. The projectionist couldn't help but have a few questions about it. Norman liked minding his own business, however, so he kept it to himself. He made a humming noise after a while. "Okay... I think I have a few ideas." He finally said.

Norman gave suggestions and Sammy listened to them before saying they're not "special" or "suitable" for Bendy. Since Sammy didn't know too much about sexual things, Norman explained it to him, hesitantly. Sammy had to admit he was a bit curious as to why and how Norman knew all of this sexual stuff. After about 15 minutes of suggestions, Norman ran out of ideas. "I give up!" He announced, his arms in the air. He sat down on one of the wooden chairs he had in the room. Sammy blinked twice. "What? You can't give up." The sheep his tone sounded confused as Norman lets out a quiet groan. "Look, I don't think I have anymore suggestions for you, okay? I dunno what to tell you that I haven't already." He replies, sounding a little irritated, his light dimmed slightly. But his light started to brighten again as he thought of something. Sammy noticed this. "Sammy, I actually think I have an idea..." The projectionist says with realization. Sammy got excited. "What is it?" He tried to contain his excitement. "Quick question, how does Bendy feel about your mouth on his..." Norman paused for a second, checking his surroundings to make sure that Bendy wasn't there. He felt relieved to find no one there but he and Sammy. "Male parts?" Sammy blushed hard.

Sammy left Norman's place feeling much more educated about sexual things. He promised that he'll see him tomorrow, because there was apparently more things that Sammy didn't know about. The sheep went back on the elevator, eager to learn more on the next day. He walked back to his room to find that Bendy wasn't there. It disappointed him a little, but he was too excited for tomorrow. He gets comfortable in his bed and was on his way to sleep. Until he felt a familiar someone cuddle up with him, placing a kiss on his neck. Sammy smiled and went to sleep. The sheep woke up in Bendy's arms, noting that he was still asleep. Or so he thought. He tried to get out of his arms but it seemed he had quite a grip. He struggled a little, and then gave up, worried that he'll accidentally wake Bendy up. The demon opens his eye, chuckling. He kisses his sheep's temple. 'So he is awake...' Sammy noted. Bendy loosened his grip and let him go. "That was adorable, by the way." He said in a amused tone. Turns out, he was awake the whole time. Sammy rolled his eyes playfully. He gave his Lord a kiss on the cheek with a small smile. He sits up on the bed and sighs quietly when Bendy pulls him gently back down. "My Lord..." Sammy says quietly, but not annoyed. "I missed you yesterday, my lamb." He said, wrapping his arms around his waist. Sammy felt a little bit of guilt for not telling him where he was, he decided to make up for that by staying with him for a bit. "I'll stay for awhile." He replied, feeling Bendy pull him into a hug. Sammy hugged him back Bendy stopped hugging him and connected their lips. Sammy kisses him back. Bendy pulled away and smiled. "You mean so much to me, my Lord." Sammy said suddenly, surprising Bendy a little. His prophet places his hands on his cheeks, and places a small kiss on one of his horns, causing Bendy to blush hard, as he's very sensitive there. But Sammy didn't know that. Yet. He got up out of the bed and started to walk out the door. 

Bendy sits there, wondering why Sammy randomly said that. He wasn't complaining though, he kind of liked that. 

Sammy was on his way back down to Norman's home. Once he was there, he didn't have to call out for him this time. He saw Norman's light from the dim halls and smiled. "Hey." He said. Norman waves, watching him wading through the ink again and walking towards him. "Alright, how do I pleasure my Lord?" Sammy asks. Norman nervously responds. He starts telling Sammy what he wanted to tell him from yesterday, doing a quick follow up first, how to give a proper blowjob and Sammy listens intently. After he was done explaining it, Sammy had to know how he knew all of this. His light dimmed lightly. from the random question. "Oh, uh... Books." He replied, sounding like he was lying. Sammy nodded, but didn't entirely believe that. "Okay... Well, thank you anyways for telling me." Sammy was really happy about this. He couldn't wait to show Bendy what he learned. Norman's light brightens. "No problem." He replies weakly. 

And with that, Sammy left. He walked to his sanctuary to plan this out. He could plan it out in his room, but he decided that the sanctuary was better. Sammy spent awhile planning and thinking about it before finally finishing his brilliant plan. He walked out of his sanctuary and into his room to get some sleep. He found Bendy sitting at his desk, his hooves on the table as he read a book on supernatural things. He looked up from it when he heard Sammy enter. "Have you been here this whole time?" Sammy asked, walking over to his bed and lying down in it. Bendy put the book down and walked over to the bed as well. "No, I just got here." He replies, lying down next to Sammy. His prophet almost immediately laid his head on his chest and sighed softly. Bendy started to rub his back soothingly. Bendy wouldn't admit it out loud, but he was a bit curious as to where Sammy went. But then again, he didn't want to sound possessive of Sammy. No, his prophet should be able to go where ever he wanted to go without Bendy constantly by him. He still couldn't help but wonder that. He heard his prophet softly sleeping and he gave a quick kiss to his forehead before falling asleep as well.

END OF CHAPTER 2


	3. The Demon's Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy finally pays back Bendy. And of course, Bendy has to pay him back to make it even

Sammy woke up, immediately noticing that Bendy wasn't with him. Strange. He decided he'll worry about that later as he heard his stomach growling. He got out of bed, eager to start the day for once instead of his usually groggy self. Sammy got up and went to get two cans of Bacon Soup and sat down at his desk after getting it and placing it on his desk.

Usually, it would be easy to open a can with Bendy around because he'd always use his claws to open it. But since Bendy is not here, Sammy used a knife to open it. He kept a knife in his desk drawer. 

After the lids were off, Sammy drunk from it, swallowing all of the expired soup even if some dripped down his chin. After 30 years of eating Bacon Soup, ammy noticed that the taste was stale, yet still sort of had flavor to it. He sort of liked it, even if he didn't eat it often. Sammy got up, his stomach now satisfied and begun to look for Bendy. The ink human walked down the hallways, searching for him. He didn't find him unfortunately after 15 minutes of looking.

But Sammy was determined. He had to find his Lord.

"My Lord?" He called out, now in the projector booth. He was almost ready to leave the projector booth and look for him somewhere else. Then, he appeared from a ink portal he made. Sammy's eyes widened at the portal as Bendy stepped out of it. His heart pounding. He looked up to Sammy and smiled. "Sorry about that. I got into a fight with Alice again." Bendy said. That made sense. Sammy nodded and went downstairs to him. The ink human smiled as he saw the tall demon closer. Sammy held his clawed hand and Bendy grinned. "My Lord, can we go to your room?" Sammy questions, beginning to set his plan into action. Bendy seemed a bit taken aback by his question but nodded. His question was a bit sudden anyways. "Sure." He replies. The portal came back and appeared behind Bendy. They both went inside, still holding hands. When they got there, Bendy sat down on his throne and Sammy sat down on his lap, feeling a bit of nostalgia. The ink human nuzzled Bendy's shoulder comfortably and demon just rubs his back in circles. Suddenly, Sammy straddled Bendy and looked him in the face. The demon was a bit shocked at this. Sammy took in a deep breath and exhaled. "My Lord," he began to say, a little nervous. "These few days have been... Wonderful for me." Bendy still was confused but listened to what his prophet was saying with interest and mild amusement.

Sammy placed his hand on Bendy's cheek, causing the demon to blush slightly. "You've done so much for me, my Lord and it only seems fair to repay you." The ink human stroked his cheek with his thumb. Bendy seemed more confused, yet amused as well. He wanted to see where this was going to lead. The sheep kissed Bendy's cheek and removed his hand. "You always say how much I mean to you..." Sammy whispered to his Lord, stroking his chest, just below his white bowtie. "And I'll show you how much you mean to me~" He finished with a seductive tone.

Bendy was starting to like this. Sammy kissed Bendy's cheek and moved up to his forehead, where he kissed that as well. He moved up even higher, to Bendy's horns. He pressed his lips against one of them and heard Bendy's breath hitch slightly while he blushed hard, his face entirely light grey. Sammy did it again, and heard Bendy let out a soft exhale, as if he was holding his breath. The ink human wrapped his hand carefully on one of the horns and stroked it slowly, eliciting a pleased growl from him. Seeing how pleased Bendy was, Sammy begun to lick his horn, mindful of how sharp it is. "Mnh..." Bendy moans quietly. The sheep kept going with a smirk, licking his horn while his other hand stroked his other horn, all while grinding lightly on Bendy. Sammy wanted to make sure that Bendy was enjoying this. "Aah... right there Sammy..." The demon moans.

Bendy continues to purr, growl, and moan in pleasure. It felt really good. The demon has never felt anything like this before. And he was hoping that the pleasure wouldn't stop. Sadly, it did. Bendy wanted to whimper from the lost of contact.

Sammy stopped licking him when he felt his Lord's tentacle rubbing against his thigh. Bendy was too distracted by the insane amount of pleasure on his horns that he didn't even know his cock was fully formed. Sammy removed his hand from his horn and gently grasped his cock, feeling how hard he was already. Pre-cum was already beading the tip. "...What are you doing?" Bendy questions, but not in a rude way. Arousal filled his tone as well with wonder. Sammy gave it a few strokes before getting off his lap and onto his knees. Sammy eyed his length with lust but looked up to Bendy with a small smile. "Pleasing you, my Lord~♡" Sammy purrs before lightly poking his tentacle, which twitched when he touched it. The ink human has never seen it up close like this, so he was a bit intimidated by it. Oh well. Sammy opened his mouth and gave the tip a lick, savoring how Bendy tasted a little salty.

The demon stiffened, clearly caught off guard by Sammy doing that. Sammy slowly took in the tip, stroking the rest that wasn't in his mouth. He could feel it twitching again but in his hands. The demon clawed at the armrest of his throne. Sammy breathes through his nose while doing this. "Haah~" Bendy moaned, feeling his prophet go deeper. Sammy must've taken at least 3 inches at this point. His tongue massaged the underside of Bendy's length while he took more in.

Bendy wonders if Sammy truly was a virgin, considering how good he was at this. The prophet felt his cock at the back of his throat and gagged. He took some of it out so it didn't touch his throat again. "Aah~" Bendy groans. He placed his claws on Sammy's head, petting his head. The ink human's heart fluttered lightly. He felt so happy because his Lord was pleased with him. And he felt so horny at the same time. Sammy sucking off Bendy turned him on.

But this wasn't about him. This was about his Lord. So the sheep ignored his erection and focused on Bendy.

The demon continues to pet his head, feeling his warm mouth around his hard cock. It felt heavenly. Bendy watched as Sammy moved his head up and down on his cock, until Bendy decided to thrust into his mouth lightly. and Sammy stopped stroking him and placed his hands on his Lord's thighs, just in case Bendy wanted to stick it in deeper as his hands would get in the way. The demon thrusted in more into him, growling in pleasure. "Ngh~ Take it like a good lamb~" Bendy purrs. Sammy felt his cock touch the back of his throat again, but this time, he didn't gag. He took what his master gave him and moaned on his tentacle, sending delightful vibrations throughout Bendy’s cock.

Bendy wasn't fully inside Sammy, in fear of hurting him accidentally with his large tentacle. He only put it only about 7 inches in and worked with that. The demon thrusted a bit faster into him, panting and growling. His hand still was on Sammy's head, pushing it down on his dick. The prophet closed his eyes and took all of it, moaning more. "Mmm... Doing so well~" Bendy praised lightly, making Sammy's heart did a 360 from his praise.

The ink human felt Bendy's tentacle pulsing more and more in his mouth as pre-cum dripped from his tip and onto his tongue. His Lord was getting closer. Bendy thrusted faster into his wet, warm, mouth.

Bendy started to huff, his hand on Sammy's head became a grip, moving it up and down his dick while he thrusted into him. Finally, Bendy came down his throat and let go his prophet's head with a satisfied sigh while he leaned back into his throne. Meanwhile, Sammy struggled to swallow all of it and ended up taking his mouth off his cock, coughing. More cum still came out in spurts, landing on Sammy's face. After Sammy's coughing fit was over, he wiped the cum off his face with his arm and then licked it off his arm.

He noticed that Bendy's tentacle didn't retract into Bendy's crotch like it usually would after release. It was still hard too, but not as hard as it was before. Sammy assumed that Bendy wasn't done. And he'd be right.

Bendy allowed Sammy to recover before murmuring; "Come here.” The prophet obeys, standing up and sitting back down on his lap. His knees ached from how long he was kneeling. "Did you like my surprise, my Lord?" Sammy questioned. A grin grew on Bendy's face. "I loved it." He replied honestly, pecking Sammy on the lips. 

That made Sammy smile. Bendy glanced down for a second before his grin got bigger. That confused Sammy a little. "However, it looks to me that you could use a release as well~" The demon purrs, motioning to his bulge in his overalls.

Sammy blushed hard in seconds. He genuinely forgot about his erection. The demon pressed his palm against his bulge, giving his member some well deserved attention. He started to rub it with his palm. He wanted to tease him. Sammy unconsciously started rutting into his hand like a bitch in heat, letting out soft groans. Bendy stops abruptly and takes the straps off of Sammy's suspenders. The ink human took his overalls off to reveal his hard cock. He dropped his clothing to the floor carelessly, his eyes glued to Bendy.

Bendy grins when Sammy sits down on his lap again. The demon leans in close to Sammy's neck and placed kisses on it with a smirk. The prophet let out a small whimper when Bendy found his sweet spot and bit it, a little rough. Bendy reaches down and took ahold of his still sensitive tentacle and Sammy's cock, stroking them together. The ink human gasped at the sudden pleasure and then moaned quietly at the friction. Bendy continues to kiss and lick at his sensitive neck, purring quietly. "A-Aah~ Bendy..." Sammy moans. The demon moved lower, to his collarbone and then his chest. He licked a stripe in between his pecs all the way up to his Adam's apple. Sammy shivers as he felt Bendy's warm tongue on him.

Bendy chuckles at his reaction. He pressed his lips against Sammy's, smiling a bit when he kissed him back, eagerly. Sammy opened his mouth willingly for Bendy. The demon wasted no time in wrapping his tongue around his, forcing Sammy to let out a low whine in his mouth. Bendy could taste himself in his mouth. The kiss started off rough, but it only got rougher as it went on. Bendy still continued to stroke both of their lengths, but faster with his grip tightening. Sammy wrapped his arms around Bendy's neck, deepening the kiss.

Meanwhile, the demon's other claws was resting upon the armrest of his throne before going to Sammy's behind, suddenly feeling that nice, round, ass before penetrating that tight hole with his sharp claws, not bothering to retract them this time. The prophet gasped and Bendy would've chuckled at his reaction if he wasn't kissing him. The demon stuck another claw inside, beginning to scissor him, relishing his soft moans and whimpers that came out of his mouth. Like Sammy, Bendy also had a plan to pleasure him more, but he had to be well stretched out first. The pleasure was so intense for Sammy, as he was getting pleasured in so many ways at once. The claws in his rear, to the devil's rough kisses, to his cock being stroked next to Bendy's.

It was so much. Especially the kissing. But unfortunately, they couldn't kiss forever.

Sammy pulls away from his Lord's lips, panting softly, noticing the string of saliva on both of their lips. The string dripped down slowly. Bendy was also panting. But after the demon caught his breath, he grinned and started fingerfucking Sammy harder and faster, ceasing his scissoring. He was searching for that spot in Sammy and he found it.

"A-Aah~!" Sammy cries out when his claws pressed hard against his sensitive prostate, causing pre cum to shoot out of his tip like a bullet from a gun. His member twitching after. Bendy loved that sound he made. "You like it when I touch you here, my sweet little lamb~?" The demon mumbles seductively, watching Sammy nod quickly. "Mnh~ Y-Yes...♡" He replies with his voice slightly hitched. Sammy sounded like he was in a daze, as if hypnotized by Bendy's touches. Bendy wouldn't be surprised if that was the case. Bendy chuckles slightly, shoving his fingers hard into his prostate, eliciting a much louder moan from Sammy as his back arched slightly.

Bendy enjoyed hearing Sammy cry out for more. He enjoyed seeing his face as he blushed hard with his eyes almost rolling into the back of his head. He enjoyed seeing his mouth make the perfect ‘O’ shape. But most importantly, he enjoyed his company. Or maybe he just loves Sammy so much that it's all of it, sexual or not. Sammy rolled his hips needily around his fingers, attempting to get it in the right spot. "Mmn... M-My Lord..." Sammy says, immediately getting Bendy's attention back and snapping him out his thoughts. Bendy's gaze was now on Sammy's eyes, tilting his head. "I'm think I'm going to c-climax soon..." Sammy warns him quietly. "Not quite yet, my lamb~" Bendy suddenly pulled his claws out of Sammy. He also removed his hand from Sammy's cock. The prophet let out a soft whimper from missing that feeling. His member throbbed needily with pre cum dripping from it.

The demon heard his whimper and rolled his eye at that. "So needy," Bendy chides playfully before kissing his cheek and picking him up, holding him close to his chest. Sammy wrapped his arms around him, so he didn't fall. He started to carry Sammy to his bedroom, nudging the door open with his hoof. The demon lays Sammy down on his stomach on the bed, purring as he got a good look at his ass. He grins at the sight of it. Bendy's tentacle rested upon his ass. "Master, please... I can hardly wait..." The ink human says, grinding up against him and looking over his shoulder to face Bendy with half lidded, lust filled, eyes. Those eyes turned Bendy on even further. 

Though tempted to fuck him like there’s no tomorrow, Bendy decided he was going to try something a bit different tonight. He moved away from Sammy and moved in front of him. "Straddle me." Bendy commanded and Sammy does so, knowing if he obeyed quickly, he'd get rewarded quickly. The demon glanced behind Sammy for a second before grinning. 

Sammy gasped when he felt something poke his rear end. He was so confused. Bendy was right in front of him, stroking his cock slowly with a grin on his face. So what the hell is behind him? 

The ink human turned around and his eyes widened with interest and shock. A large tentacle that resembles Bendy's a little. It started to grind in between his cheeks, teasing him. Sammy looked back to Bendy. He didn't know he could do that, or how he was even controlling it. The demon was controlling it with his other hand and with his mind. He snapped his fingers and it went inside of Sammy without warning. Sammy groans and grips Bendy's shoulders for support. The demon's grin got bigger and his strokes got faster.

Sammy felt it fully inside him now and it pulled out slowly, just to be roughly shoved back in, hitting Sammy's prostate and making him moan loudly. "Aagh~!" The demon watched with interest and lust. Bendy used his other hand to touch Sammy's face, caressing his cheek before touching his chin with a claw. Sammy had tears streaming down his face and Bendy just licked the tears away. feeling it thrust faster into him with every moan. The demon just smirked at him while he admired his prophet's facial features. He had to admit, Sammy is so damn attractive. "Hnngh... I love you so much, my Lord~" Sammy moans out, Bendy grins. The ink human started to stoke Bendy's horns, making the demon purr. Pre cum dripped from Bendy's tip while his cock twitched and throbbed in his hand. 

Bendy snapped his fingers again and the tentacle got faster, pounding into Sammy without mercy and always hitting that sweet spot. The ink human let out high pitched happy moans and groans with each thrust. His member twitched needily. He was ready to burst right then and there. “B-Bendy let me c-" Sammy tried to beg but Bendy suddenly pulled the tentacle out. Sammy whimpers needily, his cock throbbed hard and he was like a bomb ready to go off at any second. The same tentacle turned into a puddle into the floor. "Hold on a second," Bendy interrupts. Then, the demon turned Sammy around and entered him roughly and hard. Bendy rested his chest on Sammy’s back while growling and biting his neck. “Mnh~! Bendy, I-I can’t hold it back anymore!” Sammy exclaimed, feeling pain in his lower regions from holding back for so long. He gripped the sheets hard while Bendy licked his neck and smirked. “Then let go~” Bendy purred. Sammy did what he said and came hard, nearly blacking out due to the intensity. Sammy was breathing heavily while feeling Bendy fill him up and eventually pull out. Bendy rested his back against the headboard and picked up Sammy and held him in his lap. Sammy gave Bendy a tired smile and then began to giggle quietly. In response, Bendy chuckles and held Sammy close to him. The ink human laid his head on his shoulder and smiled tiredly at the demon. "You're so wonderful, my Lord..." Sammy murmurs softly. Bendy rubs his back in circles and kisses his temple. "No, you are." Bendy replies, looking down at him with a small smile. Sammy beams and kisses his cheek, making the demon blush a little. Sammy begins to think about something that has been bothering him for awhile, but he always put it in the back of his head and ignored it. "Bendy... What am I to you?" Sammy asked softly and Bendy stopped rubbing his back. His eye widened as he looked down at Sammy, who looked back at him. Bendy rubbed the back of his neck nervously. He didn't quite know how to respond. 

Sammy sighed softly and laid his head back on his shoulder. "It's okay, you don't have to answer." He mumbles, disappointedly with a frown. The demon puts both of his hands on Sammy's cheeks, forcing him to look at him. "You are not just my prophet. My sweet lamb, my friend, my everything," Bendy says with a small smile. Sammy smiled back. But he thought of another question and his smile faded temporarily. 

"But what are we?" Sammy asked, and Bendy's smile faded as well as more ink began to drip down his face from nervousness. He figured that Sammy was bound to ask eventually, but not just after they had sex. "Anything we want to be." Bendy responds, trying to beat around the bush, hoping Sammy would be content with that answer. He wasn't. The prophet shook his head. "No, I mean... Are we in a relationship?" Bendy seemed like he didn't approve of that word. Relationship. Sure, he loved Sammy to no end but he's still his Lord. Their relationship was complicated. The demon frowned a little, unable to respond. Bendy just sighed quietly and Sammy braced for the worse. He had just forgotten about his nightmare. But now it was coming back to him. He really hoped that Bendy loved him and hoped that dream Alice wasn't right. 

Bendy was still silent, trying to figure out how to say how he feels about this situation as honest as possible. He's been trying to figure their relationship out for days now. "I love you so much and I would want more than anything for us to become more than just Lord and prophet, but only if you want to of course..." Bendy spoke, and Sammy felt very relieved to hear that. He exhaled softly and hugged Bendy tightly, tears pricking his eyes from happiness. The demon wrapped his arms loosely around him with a smile. "Yes, of course." Bendy grinned and purred happily into Sammy's neck, nuzzling him. Sammy giggled with a large smile on his face. "Gosh, I love you so much," Bendy murmured, kissing his neck.

END OF CHAPTER 3


End file.
